Nubes Rojas
by Swannyher
Summary: SPOILERS DH. Continuación desde la batalla final con el punto de vista de varios personajes. Cap1: Ron había aprendido a llorar sólo en los momentos adecuados. Pero el peso de ser un adulto y la responsabilidad de sus actos era demasiado para él. Para Noa


Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos de J.K. Rowling.

Ainhoa, esto va para ti.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El precio de la felicidad.**

El silencio era, ahora, el amigo de todos los que se encontraban allí. Era la manta que tapaba a los que habían dado la vida luchando y era el dolor de los perdedores y perdidos. Era el espacio que cubría las palabras que faltaban por decir y el pañuelo que limpiaba las lágrimas llenas de polvo. Era difícil ver algo en el hueco que antes estaban los cristales. La hierba estaba destrozada, y el lago estaba vestido de luto. El paisaje se encontraba vacío, menos por una cabeza pelirroja.

Después de un año reteniendo lágrimas, Ron había aprendido a llorar por dentro. Pero solo en los momentos adecuados. El problema era que no sabía si éste era uno de ellos. Salió del castillo apartando piedras e incluso cadáveres de los más fieles que creyeron poder ganar. Caminó observando el amanecer y llegó instintivamente a la orilla del lago. Se sentó sobre la piedra en la que siempre hacía sus deberes y puso sus manos sobre la cara. El peso de ser un adulto y la responsabilidad de sus actos era demasiado para él. Hacía apenas dos horas había perdido a su hermano y a las personas que consideraba su familia. Y después… silencio. Largo y duro, obligándote a mirar a la cara a tus miedos. Haciéndote sentir que no eres nadie, que no te queda nada. Y ahora a nadie complacía la victoria. Porque, al final, todo resultó ser demasiado fácil, un simple juego. Un juego en el que el precio de la vida es la muerte de los demás.

- ¿Entonces vale la pena luchar?

Como respuesta, obtuvo el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a él. No necesitó mirar para saber quien era, los conocía de sobra, después de años observándolos.

- Claro que sí. Aunque ahora mismo, hasta yo lo dudo.

Una melena castaña se sentó al lado de Ron y, como él, se concentró en los tímidos rayos del sol.

- Hemos perdido más de lo que hemos ganado. Y hemos ganado menos de lo que deseábamos – Su voz se notaba más firme que nunca -. Hemos vencido, hemos cambiado el futuro. Y sin embargo, no encuentro sentido a nada. Cambiaría todo solo por tener otra vez a los nuestros. Porque ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es…

- En que no van a volver.

- Exacto.

Hermione movió su cabeza para mirar a Ron y observó la lágrima que caía por su cara. Sonrió. Sincera, como no había sonreído en mucho tiempo. Después, se levantó y fue hacia el castillo.

Cinco minutos más y ninguna respuesta a todas sus dudas le hizo pensar a Ron que era hora de volver. Se puso de pie, se peinó y empezó el camino hacia… exactamente no sabía muy bien hacia qué. Anduvo lento, observador, fijándose minuciosamente en todos los detalles que habían cambiado y en los que seguían igual que aquel día de hace más de siete años. Allí había hecho verdaderos amigos y se había enamorado desde el primer día de esa castaña perdida y exhausta entre tanta magia. Allí había empezado como una sola persona, no como el sexto de siete hermanos y con la presión de superar los méritos de los mayores.

Llegó al castillo sin saber si continuar o abandonarlo todo ahora mismo. Pero no, él no era tan cobarde. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a pensar eso? Venían meses duros, pero como recompensa una vida normal, sin riesgos, sin sufrimientos. Y se negaba a abrirse paso hasta encontrarla. ¿Desde cuando el precio de la felicidad es ese? Él era el único que se encontraba fuera, aislado, sin querer respirar del nuevo aire. Sin querer ver el resultado final.

- No eres el único – La voz de Neville le asustó tanto, que pensaba que era una imaginación hasta que le vio salir de detrás de las piedras -, Yo también siento que con esto se ha acabado el mundo y que nada va a poder volver a ser como los viejos tiempos felices.

- Neville, ahora mismo tendrías que estar orgulloso. Prácticamente nos hemos salvado gracias a ti. Has sido valiente y has actuado sin dudar. ¿Por qué no ibas a estar alegre?

- No intentes engañarte. Si, es verdad que osé como nunca me había atrevido, pero es un duro precio el que hay que pagar por todo. Me dijeron que unos 50 alumnos habían sido asesinados. Con sangre fría, torturados, obligados a pedir compasión, sin razón alguna. Por pura diversión, como un placer más de la vida. Y con máscaras, negras, oscuras como su corazón, demostrando lo cobardes que son.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ron observó con lentitud que Neville tenía cierta satisfacción en la cara y cierto dolor, como el de él. Se dio cuenta de que comparado con Neville, no tenía razón para temer nada. Él ya había sufrido hacía tiempo las consecuencias de los mortífagos y volver a vivirlo tenía que ser muy duro para él. Sintió admiración por él. Nunca había visto ese lado de Neville.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Escuchando esas palabras, Ron vio desaparecer la frágil figura de la cobarde valentía.

* * *

No sé si os gustará o no, pero, por favor, a todas las personas que lo lean comenten que les pareció, tanto si es bueno o malo. 


End file.
